Responsibilities
by Ze Grammar Nazi
Summary: Fluff... Saji x Louise. Rated K plus for romantic content.
1. Ch 1: Echoes from the Past

**Responsibilities**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Echoes from the Past<strong>

* * *

><p>Louise Crossroad twitched in her bed. She slowly began to move around in her sleep while mourning, although still keeping her eyes closed.<p>

"No… Stay away…"

Louise twitched once more, which stirred her husband sleeping beside her. He lazily opened his eyes, still half-conscious from his sleep.

"No… Stay back!" Louise yelled as she opened her eyes in fear. "Stay back!" she began twitching in a frenzy while screaming at the same time, which finally woke up her half-sleep husband. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to his body, slowly easing her. She took deep breaths, exhaling and inhaling almost at the same time while keeping a firm grip around her husband.

"There, there Louise." Saji said while rubbing her back. "I'm here. It's going to be okay."

Louise slowed her breathing, and finally gave out a sigh of pleasure before snuggling closer to him.

"Saji…" Louise said as she dug her head deeper into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too Louise."

He gave her a quick peck on the forehead before laying her head against her pillow. "Let's get some sleep now."

Although the room was devoid of light, Saji could tell that Louise had nodded, and he too drifted off to sleep.


	2. Ch 2: Gifts of the Present

**Chapter 2: Gifts of the Present**

* * *

><p>It was bright outside, and Saji could tell. Even from their apartment complex in uptown Tokyo, the scenery and weather were still very beautiful. He quietly rose from his bed, being careful not to wake up his angel sleeping next to him. Saji gave time for his eyes to readjust to the light from outside, and finally rubbed them off before going to the bathroom. He yawned before he turned the knob of the door and flicked his finger to turn on the lights.<p>

"Last night was Louise's first trauma in over a month," he said to himself. He turned the tap of the washbowl and cooled off his face with the water. "It's a relief that she's showing signs of improvements."

He turned the tap off and reached for a towel on the hanger next to the bathtub. He dried his face quickly and then threw the towel back on the hanger.

"Maybe things could go back to the way they were before…" Saji stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"Just maybe." he thought.

. . .

Saji was cooking breakfast in the kitchen when he heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Good morning Louise," he called out, "how would you like your breakfast today?"

Louise stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and tilted her head slightly downwards.

"Um… Saji?" she called out nervously.

Saji turned his head towards her direction. "Hm? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Louise hesitated for a moment, "I… I have to tell you something."

Saji turned off the heating stove and walked over to her with piece of bacon pinned on a folk.

"Well you can't tell me something on an empty stomach right?" he said while he motioned the folk.

"Saji… I'm pregnant."

There was a brief pause in the entire conversation. It felt as if the Earth itself had stopped spinning for that one moment. Then, Saji suddenly dropped the fork from his hand.

"Hehe… so I guess your stomach isn't that empty." Saji said in an ironic tone.

Louise gave a small giggle before she continued.

"I… I took the test yesterday." Louise continued while she placed her hand on her stomach. "Saji… It's our baby."

Saji loss the feeling in his legs and dropped to his knees on the ground in front of her. Louise had a concerned look in her eyes, but was replaced when she saw him smiling.

"Louise… that's great!" Saji yelled as he picked her off the ground and spun her in the air while she laughed. But Louise saw something in Saji's eyes that worried her. A look of, concern?


	3. Ch 3: Responsibilities for the Future

**Chapter 3: Responsibilities for the Future**

* * *

><p>Louise spied on Saji from a distance. They were at the St. Francis Xavier cemetery now and Louise was wondering what on Earth Saji was doing in a place like this. She kept a distance from him, so as to not disturb him in whatever he was doing. After following for a while, Louise saw Saji come upon one of the many tombstones in the cemetery.<p>

"Hey Kinue, it's Saji. Long time no see."

Louise opened her eyes in disbelief. She was curious to know what Saji was doing, but kept her distance as to not disturb him.

"I know I last visited you a couple of years ago when they released Louise from the hospital, but I have a bigger problem now."

Louise saw Saji's right hand shaking, and wanted to rush over to him to calm him down, like the many times he had calmed her down.

"I… I don't think I can be a proper father."

Saji right hand began to shake even more so than before, and Louise noticed. But she was confused about what he meant, when he said that he couldn't be a proper father.

"I… I don't know how dads are supposed to act; I-I don't even remember what my own father looked like."

Saji hand began to shake even more, and before she knew it, Louise rushed over to Saji and grabbed his right hand. Saji quickly spun around and found his wife behind him.

"Louise! I didn't think you'd be here-" Saji said with a surprise tone.

"Listen to what you're saying Saji." Louise said as she stared him straight in the eyes. "I know you, and from what I know you're the gentlest and kindness person I've seen in my life."

"But I can't Louise, I can't-"

Louise slapped Saji across the face.

"Listen to yourself Saji Crossroad!" Louise raised Saji's ring finger closer to his face. "Remember the promise you made to me at our wedding?"

Saji stood still for a moment, and then the memories came flooding back in, the wedding at the small church in Spain. How most of the members from Celestial Beings came in to congratulate them since neither Saji nor Louise had any relatives. Then he remembered the promise that he had made to Louise that day, "I'll protect you no matter what Louise and I won't run away."

Saji began to shake his right hand again, while tears fell from his eyes. Louise hushed him down and pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"I'm so sorry Louise." Saji said as he wiped away the tears.

"Shh…" Louise said. "I should be the one saying sorry for slapping you. Sorry about that."

She allowed him to wipe away the last remaining tears from his face. She then showed Saji her right ring finger and pointed to her ring.

"You see this?" she asked. "This ring is going to stay on my hand forever Saji, and as long as it does, it'll mean that you're my other half Saji, and I need you."

She pulled him into a romantic kiss, hence pleasure exploded in her mouth. She couldn't remember the last time she had kissed Saji passionately, speaking of which, could've been as far back as the wedding itself. After a while, they both pulled apart, blushing madly while trying to cover it up with little success. Louise then placed Saji's hand on her stomach.

"I know you Saji, and I also know you're going to be a great father."

Saji smiled at Louise, "Thanks Louise. Now let's go back home."

He wrapped his arms around Louise's waist.

"I love you Louise."

"I love myself too Saji."

Saji and Louise both laughed blissfully as they left the cemetery side by side, both with a renewed sense of responsibility to one another. Saji knew things would never be the same again.

It would be better.

* * *

><p><strong>1+ Review = 1 Chapter :)<strong>


End file.
